


Home-made pie

by caileon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caileon/pseuds/caileon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas made pie for Dean (Spoilers final season 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home-made pie

Dean looked down at the fork in his hand. There was a black substance on it, wobbling dangerously. 

The smell made him shiver and the thought of putting that thing into his mouth made his belly rebel. He pressed his lips together and swallowed dry, then opened up to take a deep breath and shoved the fork in. 

As expected the pie tasted like shit. Or worse. The hunter oppressed his gag reflex and swallowed, then looked up to find Cas' curious gaze on him:”and?”

Dean reached for the beer next to him to flush down the food Castiel had made him and forced a smile on his face: “not bad”

The fallen angel peered down at the plate in his hands:”You didn't like it..But I already suspected something was wrong, it doesn't even look like pie.” 

He sat down, carelessly putting the pie on the table next to them. 

Cas faced his hands, thinking about what he had done wrong, Dean followed him with his eyes. 

The little man, playing sad with his hands.   
The fallen angel.  
Castiel, who gave everything for him and lost everything in order to safe what was important. 

Dean peeked back at the pie. 

It was disgusting. This thing would probably poison or even kill him.

“Give me another piece!” Dean spit out. And he got what he expected, Cas lifted his head, hope flickering in his eyes:”really? I thought you didn't like it?”

“shut up already and give me some. I'm just not used to home-made pie anymore.”

The fallen angel happily started to slice the pie. 

They would sit there for hours, talking and eating. Occasionally Dean would check on Sam, who was still damaged from the trials and sleeping in his room. Then, when it was late Cas would climb into Deans bed where he buried his face into his lovers chest until he fell asleep.

Home-made pie is still the best.


End file.
